Violet Allure
Violet, a name not known by many — well, hardly any at all for that matter — was just another one of those orphan children in a wide universe who just happened to grow and develop useful skills to keep her alive. She is currently a Major in the CSA Security Divison. Background / Life Prior As a small child, her freighter hit an asteroid while on course to rendezvous with a family friend near Tatooine space. Her escape pod crash landed within the Jundland Wastes. She most likely would have perished, except just when she was on the brink of dying, a group of Jawas were travelling by in a vehicle of some sort, something they most likely had stolen. They all bickered and fought to see who would attain her as a slave, so to say. Finally it just came down to who had the most stolen belongings to give. :She actually took a liking to her Jawa... friends. By the age of fourteen she left the tribe, so to say. She thought she could make it on her own finally, but she was wrong — very wrong. Her first night in Mos Eisley proved to be a horrid thing for her to live through. Attempted muggings went on constantly (good thing she had no money, eh?). Yet, even though she lived through it, she was terribly frightened — who wouldn't be after seeing a Rodian for the first time. While she lay curled up into a ball near the main spaceport, a usual traveller walked by, stopping to ovserve her for a moment. Without a word spoken he pulled her up into his large arms and turned the other way, walking back to his ship. Violet didn't care what was happening to her at the time, she was just too frightened to even think of moving. From then on the cargo runner was like a father to her — he taught her how to negotiate trade, for example. It was one of the many skills he had, but that he prefered not to use. Violet found that she was a real natural at it. Soon their business grew thanks to the newly-found ability Violet had learned. Finally, she found it was time to leave on her own, reaching this decision by the age of twenty. Her first major action was an attempt to join the Empire, hoping to join the ranks of the Imperial diplomats, but when she was standing in the recruiting line and saw a holovid's projection of TIE Fighters in mortal duel with Rebel fighters, she simply turned around and ran the other way — you could faintly hear her screams. She knew it was highly illegal, and a very bad idea, but she attempted contact with the Rebellion. She sent a hyper-message to a location which an informant gave to her for a cheap price. She went through all the questions that the CSA Intel asked her, they found her to be quite trustworthy she met a new friend, an Ithorian being, who she got along with quite well. He helped in teaching her his language, in exchange that she teach him parts of basic that he did not understand, so it worked out nicely for the two. Until the day when he left in his freighter, three hours later a report was received that the small Ghtroc Freighter was attacked and destroyed by pirates, and that was all. This highly upset her, but only gave her a goal, she kept her friend in memory as she filled out the forms to join CSA .... :and the story continues... Early 20's Violet Allure sailed quickly through the ranks of the CSA. This is not to say it was all bread and butter, especially since she was viewed only as an ambitious youngling – at first. The organization eventually recognized the promising longevity instilled in Vi and rewarded her well throughout the years. It was the battle of Mutunda against Griffon that proved Vi’s value to the CSA. As the then young commander, lead the alliance into the victorious battle against Griffon. Unfortunately victory was short lived as the CSA won the battle only to lose the war later. In Vi’s ambitious youth she also competed in Swoop Races, racing the Violet Pyre in the grande arena on Selene. Violet received the racer as a gift from a prospective suitor. Though the racer saw a handful of races, Vi only competed once as it ended in a horrific crash causing her to reconsider her off-duty activities. Late 20's As Violet grew more mature, which was quick due to the hardening of the CSA, she began to appear at social events of non other than Ernest Pallando himself. These types of engagements allowed the young woman to blossom and create strong political ties that would prove beneficial in the later years. Perhaps it was Violet’s involvement in the political scene that lead to her unfortunate capture. She had been seeing the prospective suitor at these engagements even though he had since publicly severed his CSA ties and they were now considered affiliated enemies. Such titles did not mean much to Violet. The exact reason the two were held is still undisclosed and the information is considered more classified than top secret. The effects of the intense interrogations and the harsh living conditions still could not break Vi’s spirit. A heroic rescue was devised and executed as Vi had finally managed to free herself from the confining quarters. Coincidence? Perhaps, but that doesn’t change the relief of leaving the situation behind. The two star struck lovers never spoke nor saw each other again. Violet’s heart was broken, but she was conditioned to chamber these feelings and turn face. Early 30's Violet was well endowed by then and had turned to less acceptable activities such as drinking and gambling. It wasn’t difficult to see Violet’s loneliness if you knew how to look as she engaged in such activities to alleviate her conscience. Guess this eventually lead up to Vi’s midlife crisis. Vi was seen often on her declared home world of Corellia. She drifted apart from the active duty responsibilities within the CSA, as she entered the position VicePrex of resources for the organization. This position allowed Violet the freedom to acquire “assets” for the organization by her own methods and means. RP Logs See Note *Battle Droid Duel *Cantina Chatter *Pirates *Another Late Night at the Casino *An Odd Acquaintance Turns into a Promising Endeavor *A Valiant Rescue on Nar Shadda *The Hutt Palace Raid on Nar Shaddaa *The Revolution's End — the climatic space battle. Allure, Violet